These Three Words
by Savvy Rum Drinker
Summary: Why are the words 'I love you' always so hard to say? JackAna One Shot.


Takes place just after the movie, the same day that Ana gave the Black Pearl back to Jack.

Summary: Why are the words 'I love you' always so hard to say? Jack/Ana One Shot.

These Three Words

It was late at night as Jack Sparrow, the newly reinstated captain of the Black Pearl sat cross-legged on his bed, staring glumly at the dark wooden floorboards. Surprisingly he was sober, even after the huge celerbration they had had earler to celebrate ending the curse and re-claiming the Pearl, he was also deep in thought.

A sudden knock at the door caused him to jump. Deciding to ignore who ever it was, he made sure his pistol was within easy reach and then returned to his carefull study of the floor.

_"You're paranoid Jack." _He thought, glancing at the pistol. _"This is a new crew. Give 'em a chance. Besides, the door's locked."_

Again the knock sounded, a little louder and more harshly, this time it was also accompanied by Anamaria's voice, demanding that he let her in.

Inwardly groaning, Jack flopped back onto his bed and closed his eyes, silently wishing that she would go away.

"Captain, we need to talk." She called out.

Jack froze. That's what had Barbossa said the night of the mutiny. Surely Ana wasn't planing the same thing. Surely not, she had just given him back his ship. If she was planing a mutany she would have done it before. No, she wouldn't have come to Port Royal to save him. His confused and paranoid mind decided that he could trust Ana, besides they had known each other for years.

Suddenly the cabin door opened and Ana entered. Jack cursed as he put an arm over his face. He was sure he had locked the door.

Seeing Jack lying on his bed, Ana made her way over and sat down beside him. Silently, she watched him. She could tell something was bothering him, and knew it would only make the task of telling him her bad news harder.

"Jack." She began, trying to get his attention.

Moving his arm away, he looked up into her eyes. "Aye?"

"Jack, I. . . I want to be dropped off in the next port." She stammered.

Sitting up beside her on the edge of the bed, Jack studied her face. "Why? 'Ave I done somethin'? 'Caus if I have I'm. . ."

"It's not you Jack." She said, cutting him off. _"Well it is." _She thought.

"Then what?"

"I just want a ship of my own. I want to be captain, not just a crew member. And remember, you do owe me a ship." Ana replied, not exactly telling the truth.

Jack was silent, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"I hope you don't mind." She finished.

Getting up off the bed, Jack made his way over to the chart table in the main cabin area, and began searching through the draws. Following him in to the room, Ana stood leaning on the doorframe, watching the lithe figure rummage around, for what she didn't know.

Finding what he was after, Jack held something out to her in his hand.

"I'm sorry, that's all I 'ave." He said quietly, not meeting her eyes.

Taking what he held out to her, Ana found it to be a few coins. Very few coins. She stayed silent, staring at the them as they shone brightly in the dim light.

Jack took her silence as disapointment.

"I'll drop you off in the next port. When I get some more money, I'll give you it. Kay?" He asked, briefly meeting her eyes before he looked back down.

Ana's heart broke. Why was she doing this to him? He didn't deserve her selfishness. Oh, how she wanted to tell him what the real reason was to her wanting ot leave. Why couldn't she just come out and say _"Jack, I'm leaving because I can't have what I want. . . You."_

Getting no answer from her, Jack grabbed a map and unrolled in on the table. "I could take you back to Tortuga, if you want."

"Jack. . ." She began, only to be cut off by him.

"Or the Bahamas, Port Royal even, I don' know why you would wanna go there, but it's your choice love."

"Jack." She said more firmly, causing him to look up at her.

Ana wasn't prepared for what she saw in his gorgeous amber eyes. Surely it was a trick of the light, for thoes were unshed tears. Jack Sparrow didn't cry.

"What's wrong Jack?" She whispered, taking the map off him so his attention was on her.

"Nothin'." He replied quickly, reaching out to take the map back.

Grabbing his arm, Ana pulled him closer to her and lifted his chin so she could see his eyes. Yes. They were tears.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

Jack glanced away. "I don't want you to leave." Be blurted out.

Ana felt tears prickle at the backs of the eyes.

"Why?" She asked him soflly, forcing him to look at her again.

Jack didn't reply for a long moment. "Because I'm scared. The crew respects you Ana. If you go they'll mutiny for sure."

"Do you really think that?" She asked, slightly disapointed in his answer, but still feeling a pang in her heart as he voiced his fear.

Jack nodded.

"Well you're an idiot. The crew can't believe they are sailing under the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. It's anyone's dream to do so. You'll get used to them. They're a good, loyal bunch, and besides, Gibbs isn't going anywhere, he'll be here to help you."

"But I. . ." Jack trailed off, stopping before he said what he was thinking.

"What?"

"I still don't want you to go."

"Why not?"

"Because I. . .I. . ."

"Beacuse you what?" Asked Ana, finding it strange that Jack had grown nervous.

"I maybe feel a little. . uh. . .a little. . ."

"Jack. Just say it." She said, with an impatient sigh.

Jack suddenly flung his arms around her. Surprised, Ana hugged him back.

"Please don't go." He whispered, in a totally un-Jack like manner.

"Jack, I can't stay here. I love you and I know that the Pearl is your only lady. I can't stand by and watch you from afar everyday. I need you to be mine and only mine, or I have to leave, so I don't re-break my heart every time I see you." She told him softly, smoothing down his hair. "You understand don't you?"

Jack shook his head, and burried his face into her shoulder.

"Jack. I love you, but I can't have you and that makes me so sad." She told him, feeling as though she was talking to a child.

"But Ana, I. . ." He said, voice muffled by her shoulder.

"What Jack?"

"I love you too." He said quicky, as though these three words were a hot coal being passed from hand to hand.

Ana felt her heart flutter in her chest. Jack loved her. It was her dream come true.

Pushing him away, she held him at arms distance. "Do you love me enough to stay loyal?"

Jack nodded.

"Are you sure? I don't want you hurting me. It's been bad enough thinking that you didn't feel the same way about me, as I did about you."

" 'M positive." He replied, using his best kicked puppy look.

Ana smiled at him. He was so handsome, no, he was beautiful. Terribly, wickedly, un-Earthly beautiful. And he was her's.

Leaning forward, she kissed him passionatly, some place in her mind realising that they were they same height, give or take a few centimeters.

Breaking away from the kiss, Jack smiled sweetly.

"Doe's this mean you're staying?" He asked.

The answer to his question was to be roughly pushed into the wall, being held in place by Ana's body as she began kissing him again, the coins falling forgotten to the dark floorboards.

Please review!


End file.
